


The Heated Little Inkling

by S3xy_Rainb0w_Archiv3r



Series: The Heated Little Skletons [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hentai, M/M, Multi, Porn, Sex, The Colt - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10300094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S3xy_Rainb0w_Archiv3r/pseuds/S3xy_Rainb0w_Archiv3r
Summary: Ink only wanted to go out for a nice walk but ends up getting stung by a mysterious type of insect. The insect gives him skele-heat and Ink ends up fucking a bunch of different skeletons. Then, Ink ends up in Sub-heat. Will Ink get out of this mess? Or will he have to go on for another work to get out? Find out by reading this work.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hay_14_NSFW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hay_14_NSFW/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heated Messes; Dream Sans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380237) by [Hay_14_NSFW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hay_14_NSFW/pseuds/Hay_14_NSFW). 



> Good Luck living through this one!!!  
> ((Inkriel, Darkness, Light, Vlare, and The Grandma are all by Hay_14 and Hay_14_NSFW))
> 
> Terror=Corrupt Nightmare ((Nickname by Hay_14 and meh))  
> This first chapter won't be done for a while, school keeps getting in the way!!!

     Ink walked down the path that he always had, through The Woods of Death. Comyet had told him never to go through The Woods of Death, but Ink had become too familiar with its scenery. Ink was enjoying this walk and painting people's portraits when he walked by them if they had asked. While Ink was in the Dead Center of the Woods, no one was near him and it was getting late. He walked through the woods hoping to find the exit soon, but it was too dark for him to see anything under the treetops. Ink wandered in circles around a clump of trees. When he stopped and lost all hope, he got stung by some sort of flying insect.

     Ink didn't notice it until he heard a buzzing noise and then, felt suddenly warmer and knocked out on the forest floor.

     Once Ink had woken up, or at least he thought he did, Ink saw ERROR. It was very unusual because ERROR had never even been friends with him for a long time, and after the whole incident about PaperJam, they never talked. Even if they had three other kids. Ink seemed to be in a flash of the past, or a flashback. This was the day before PaperJam even existed. ERROR and Ink were happy, and within this flashback, Ink couldn't control himself, it was like he was there but like a camera within his own head. Ink could tell something was off, he didn't know what though. The flashback sped up and skipped a lot of stuff until then, it was the next day, the day PaperJam was born...

______________________________________________________________Flashback_____________________________________________________________________

     Ink woke up to the smell of pancakes and waffles, french toast and bacon, eggs and maple sausage. He stretched and got changed into his normal clothes. But before he could even finish getting changed, ERROR walked in while Ink was half naked. Ink was only wearing his pyjama shirt and then he took it off, not even noticing ERROR standing in the doorway.

     ERROR walked over slowly and hugged Ink. Ink leapt into the air and then, he could tell that he now could control himself, as if he was no longer there but not there. He hugged ERROR back, forgetting that he was naked. ERROR was happy unlike he was in the real world on this day, the day PJ was born. ERROR had to remind Ink that he still had to get dressed. So ERROR left the room and prepared plates for them to eat a normal breakfast. Ink got dressed and went downstairs to eat. But just then at the table, he noticed that his four other kids were there, Bluescreen, Gradient, Template, and Splatter. They were all eating the breakfast ERROR had for the small, but big, family. Splat notice Ink and ran over to him, still chewing some eggs he shoved in his mouth sometime before he got up.

     Splat swallowed the chewed up and savoury flavoured scrambled eggs his father made. "Good Mornin Dad!" He jumped with joy as he stood next to his dad, Ink.

     "Good morning Splat! You ready for school after you eat your breakfast?" Ink retorted as he rubbed Splat's head with his knuckle.

     Spalt tried to escape Ink's grip but it was too strong for a tiny person like him. "Yeah!"

     Gradient looked over at the two with jealousy as he ate. He grunted to himself and got up with his plate to clean it off. He ambled over to the sink and washed his plate. He trotted past the two keeping his head angled down and went up the stairs.

     Bluescreen ignored them as he chomped away at his waffle, which was the last thing on his plate. Soon enough, he was done and he cleaned his plate off, zoomed up the stairs and then came back down with his backpack on. Gradient followed close behind him and they pended next to the door talking about teenage things even though they weren't teenagers.

     Splat hugged Ink and slipped away to finish eating. As soon as he finished he tried to run up the stairs but tripped halfway. Ink put his hand on his face, holding his nose, and he shook his head disapprovingly. Splat got up and went to his room for his bag. He was completely embarrassed as he returned to come back down, slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
